


[Fanfic + Fanart] Merry fucking Christmas

by Nhe



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhe/pseuds/Nhe
Summary: Mamori's first Christmas by herself
Relationships: Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	[Fanfic + Fanart] Merry fucking Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this fic in December 24th but I was little late for translation.  
> Here we go, Merry belated Christmas!

Tokyo streets were lit up, there were ringing church bells mixed with Jingle Bells melody. The crowd poured into the street, heading towards the square and the churchs to celebrate Christmas with their beloved ones.

Mamori pulled the curtains and gazed at the magnificent capital from the balcony of the Saikyoudai dormitory. She sighed lightly and returned to her room with papers and her laptop on. Then the ringing of a video call from her mother - Anezaki Mami.

“Yes, I'm here. Is everyone in Michigan now? What is the weather like? Is it really cold? "

“We just went to Grandma's house, Mamori! The snow has been falling a lot this year, but luckily, we have uncle Robert for a ride.

"I'm so glad, mom! Um..is grandma there?" Mamori asked.

"Here you are!" Mamori's grandmother smiled kindly and walked over to sit beside Mami. "What a waste! Everyone is all here except my dearly granddaughter."

Mamori tucked her hair behind her ear and giggled

“I am so sorry Grandma, I am so busy with my final year project, and the Rice Bowl as well. I will see you next year, I promise. "

Her Grandma gentle said, "You can do anything which makes you happy, but don't overdo it honey, take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yes". Mamori smiled

Mami continued "Hey, will you bring your boyfriend next year, the blonde one, Hiruma is that him?"

Mamori blushed and replied, "Mom! He's not my boyfriend! ".Then, she received a teasing gaze from her mother and the sound of her grandmother and dad laughing behind her.

“Just kidding, now the whole family is preparing lunch, remember to eat well, Mamori. Is it okay to be okay in Japan alone? Haiz, even the little Sena has transferred to Notre Dame ... "

"Mom, your daughter is 22 years old, I can take care of it myself." Mamori sighed, her hands unconsciously brushing the edge of the folder. "Okay okay, I'm going to hung up the call." Mamori waved to her grandma and family and turned off the chat window. Just as her mother mentioned Sena, Mamori's motherly instincts resurfaced. She wondered how Sena and Suzuna were at Notre Dame, if they forgotten anything, if they have problems with communication or not.

She knew, Sena was just passed his 21 years old birthday, he was a grown man now, moreever, he also went to Notre Dame in the 12th grade. There's nothing to worry about. However, Mamori still struggled to call Suzuna.

“Hi Mamo-nee ~~. Ya! Sena, Mamo-nee is calling! ” Suzuna's voice sparkled throughout the room.

“Mamori-nee chan! Oh, I thought you went to Michigan with your parents? " Sena was surprised.

Mamori shrugged

"I'm busy with the final project, and the Rice Bowl too, you know, the Wizards team is working so hard so I must do my best."

Then she heard Suzuna's voice echoing through the computer speakers, “You-nii really don't know how to treat the lady. Huh! ”.

Sena could only sweat. "Come on you know him!"

"Ah Mamo-nee chan, do you remember Panther and Team Nasa Alien?"

"Oh of course…"

"Actually the whole gang is here ..."

After that, Mamori only heard the voice of Sena calling Panther in English, something like he couldn't drink beer anymore. Well, he had been in America anyway. She giggled, Sena would be able to take care of himself anyway, and having Suzuna beside him was somewhat reassuring.

Turn off the video software, she continued sorting papers and data. Although she was instructed by Hiruma to manage data on a computer, she still prefers working on paper. Memorizing by writing is still more convenient for Mamori than having to memorize more complicated commands with the computer. She checked email after finishing her work and found a postcard sent by Ako and Sara from Finland, with a few lines attached.

“Mamo-chan, Finland is amazing! And the reindeers are super cute! If only you were here with us, we'd go skiing together. Let's make a deal! Next year when we'd be all graduated, you must enjoy your youth!"

"Enjoy your youth"? Well, Mamori was not kind of girl who just sits still! Who helped two clubs from Sakura Girls' School? Who was a member of both Deimon Devil Bats and Discipline Committee back to high school years? Who traveled 2000km across America, won the games in Las Vegas casino. And then who was the manager of All-stars Japan, then over 200 member Saikyoudai Wizards team? That IS how Mamori enjoys youth, by working and making full use of her capability and wisdom to win ...

But to think about it… Ako and Sara were right. Mamori just works, studies, then works. She went to cafe or shopping once in blue moon since she entered collage. Even on vacation, it was with the team for training. Anezaki Mamori may not realize, she voluntarily entered football and work without paying attention to the hobbies of a normal girl. Christmas was no exception, while this is a family reunion occasion, a day when lovers exchange gifts and warm hugs, Mamori sat here, with a laptop she has not yet completely mastered and the paperwork. Her friends were coming home or traveling, her family was on the other side of the hemisphere, boyfriend ... What? Mamori didn't even think about having a boyfriend, while it was true that she has dozens of suitors out there, but somehow they magically disappear or were scared their ass off every time they saw Mamori with the Wizards team.

Mamori decided to interrupt her thoughts and relax a little. She turned on the TV and enjoyed Home Alone. Holding a cup of hot cocoa and curled up in the rocket bear-patterned blanket, Mamori thought, "Being alone in Christmas isn't that bad."

Suddenly, Mamori heard a familiar ringtones. She reached over her cell phone. It was Hiruma.

_I wonder what he calls for now?_

“Hello, I'm here. If you are going to ask about the video, I will send it to you by tomorrow... "

"Fucking manager ..." Hiruma said on the other side of the line.

"Well, I've also arranged it by alphabet order so don't worry."

"I didn't call you to ask about damn videos!" His voice replied with a scathing tone.

“Eh? So what are you calling for? "

"Go shopping with me!" Hiruma ordered.

"Huh?!" Mamori raised her eyebrows in puzzlement and thought whether the quarterback was banging his head anywhere and then asked her to go shopping at this time.

"Are you crazy? Shopping?? On Christmas night?? I-"

"Stop whining and grab your stuff"

“No, I won't comply with your unreasonable requests. I am going to hung up now, Merry Christmas H- ” Mamori was going to hung up fiercely when she heard him said.

"Go out the balcony"

Mamori poked her head out on the balcony and almost dropped her phone when she saw a spiky blonde quarterback standing in the backyard of the dormitory. Still full of black clothes as always, he smiled with sharp fangs, then quickly made the hand sign.

"Give you 5 minutes to change, 1 second late, I will climb up and drag you down"

Mamori's jaw dropped. “You… are unbelievable!"

\---------

6 years working by Hiruma Youichi's side, Mamori was too familiar with his lifestyle and personality, even with the way he steps, or his eyes even without their sign language. He is loud, deceitful and unpredictable, but also thoughtful and (though rarely) kind to his teammates. But Mamori also couldn't deny, although she never likes violence, there were more than one time Mamori wanted to hit a broom against his beach blond head because of some very unreasonable requests. Tonight was an example.

"I can't believe it! You dragged me out of the house on Christmas Eve just to buy some batchs of sugar-free chewing gum and sport drinks !?" Mamori puffed up her cheeks as she carried her bag, staring at the back of the devil quarterback who was also carrying two bags in front of her.

"But after 6 o'clock, there's a discount, idiot!" Hiruma walked away while laughing.

"If it is you, you can have a discount at any time." She pouted. Hiruma slowed down, then turned to look at her.

“Fucking manager, are you wondering why I dragged you out of the soft, warm bed to bought these crap? You even thought I am having some crazy plans for the Rice Bowl, right? ”

_Ah! Right to the point, Hiruma's style!_

Mamori stared at him. He was right, how should she answer him? 6 years together, he understood her like the palm of his hand. Hiruma looked at her and grinned.

"Kekeke, there's no big reason, don't worry."

His answer surprised her.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrowns.

"Stop grumbling and let's fucking go kekeke"

Mamori didn't know what to say but continued to follow him on the street. The stream of people was increasingly crowded. Families hold hands to enjoy the festive atmosphere. Among the crowd are couples hand in hand chatting and taking selfies. Looking at the crow, Mamori's heart suddenly throbbed a little. Maybe at home, buried herself in books or movies, Mamori will not feel lonely. But when she went out, feeling the festive atmosphere in every breath, feeling the happiness of families and couples on the street, Mamori found herself lonely and missed her parents deeply. She was absentminded for a while until a large hand with beautiful long fingers caught her sleeve, pulling her through the crowd.

"Are you eyes on your nape, damn manager?"

Hiruma released his hand from her sleeve.

"Sorry ... I'm a bit distracted."

"Don't steal my stuffs and flee kekeke."

He mischievously teased.

Mamori stuck out her tongue “I don't need your sugar-free chewing gum! Oh hey… this is not the way to the dorm.”

Hiruma said nothing, only made a glance at the plaza in front of her. It was Tokyo Tower, along with a giant pine tree at the base of the tower. All made for a splendid party of light that Mamori rarely sees with her own eyes.

"They have lit up the lights, so beautiful!" She exclaimed.

Mamori looked at Hiruma, who was blowing chewing gum and looked at the plaza. She wondered if it was because of the light or he was actually smiling.

"Hey Hiruma, you brought me out because you know I'm celebrating Christmas alone this year, right?"

"If you have already known, then don't ask, fucking manger." He smirked.

Hiruma had been used to being alone on holidays for more than 10 years, but he knew Mamori hadn't. Dragging her out to go shopping, is just an excuse for the two to be together this Christmas Eve. Pausing for a moment, he continued

“Enjoy just tonight, we still have a lot of work to prepare for the Rice Bowl by tomorrow kekeke.”

“Uhm. Thank you, Hiruma- Ah! By the way, I have something for you. "

Mamori rummaged for something in her bag and then covered Hiruma's head with a black beanie with a Devil Bats and Wizards logosembroidered on it.

“Your ears are long so they would get cold easily, I weave a little long to cover them. You also have to put a scarf on, your voice is hoarse e- "

"You talk a lot you know?"

“Can't you just say thank you properly? Mamori puffed her cheeks.

"Kekeke, give me your hand." Saying that, Hiruma placed a pink rocket bear keychain in her palm.

"Free stock at the supermarket." Mamori looked at the keychain, then looked at him.

"Thank you, I love it!" She gave him a gentle smile and then turned around to attach the gift to her bag. Suddenly, a man in front of her stepped back and accidentally hit her, causing Mamori to lose balance. She didn't fall but leaned her back against Hiruma's chest.

"For the second time, are your eyes on the back of your neck?" Hiruma leaned down and grumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't notice the person in front of me." She looked up and laughed nervously. Then Mamori realized, she was only a few centimeters from Hiruma's face. Before Mamori was about to step away, afraid that he would be upset, he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against hers...

If someone asked Mamori what her first kiss was like, she would say it had a hint of mint, a hint of soap, a hint of rugby leather and of course, the scent of the Christmas air.

"Merry fucking Christmas, Anezaki."

"Merry Christmas, Hiruma."

Best Christmas ever!


End file.
